Face Your Demons
by Tiffani Kai
Summary: Dean is reunited with an old "friend". Her complicated past catches up with her around the same time as Dean's deal comes to an end. Can Dean save her and himself? Season 3 Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

_"Class, this is our new student, Dean Winchester." the petite, elderly teacher announced to the inattentive class of juniors._

_The class remained silent, "Dean, you can sit in front of Candie."_

_I smirked when the teacher said the name "Candie". I slid in the seat and turned around to smile at the girl. She rolled her eyes at me and looked back down at her notebook._

_Candie had long, wavy black hair and a pale complexion; her eyes were a deep shade of blue. I continued to look at her, I was strangely intrigued. Her careless attitude towards me was unusual, most girls loved me._

_"Dean, please face forward," the teacher ordered. "Where are your books?"_

_"Don't have any." I replied, flashing her a grin._

_The teacher looked down on me, "And why is that?"_

_"'Cause I won't be here long." my grin grew into a smirk._

_"You can share with Candie." she sighed. "But I expect you to have your books next class!"_

_"Sure thing, sugar." I rolled my eyes before twisting in my seat to look back at Candie._

_Class went smoothly without any interruptions, even I stayed quiet. All through class, Candie kept her head tilted downward at her book. I couldn't care less about what the teacher was saying. My eyes were roaming the class when they weren't on Candie._

_After the bell, the class dispersed. I followed Candie to the cafeteria. I immediately saw the usual cliques: jocks and cheerleaders, loners, nerds, and the outcasts. I stood back and watched as Candie walked over to an empty table, the table farthest away from everyone else. I started walking over to her when one of the cheerleaders noticed me._

_"Hey there, handsome!" a peppy blonde girl called out._

_"Hi," I replied, not really paying any attention to her._

_All I could think about was this girl, "What's wrong with me?" I thought._

_"Why are you sitting here?" Candie asked when I sat down at her table._

_"I want to." I smiled._

_Her head tilted upward at my words, "Why? The outcasts won't even sit with me."_

_"Why would you want them to sit with you?" I asked._

_"I never said I did. I'm just saying that, never mind. I warning you, if you sit with me, your reputation will be ruined." she answered._

_"I've been here for two hours. How could I already have a reputation?" I pointed out._

_"I- I guess that's a good point. But that doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't sit here. Why don't you go sit by Ali?" Candie thought aloud._

_"Who's Ali?" I asked._

_"Little miss team spirit over there. The blonde one that said 'hi' to you." she explained, motioning nonchalantly to the jock table._

_"Oh. Well, I thought I'd branch out at this school and hang out with a different group of people." I smiled._

_"You do realize that I'm just one person. There isn't a group." Candie pointed out._

_"Then that gives me more time to figure you out," I smirked._

_"What's there to figure out?" she asked._

_"Well, you're a really nice girl, yet you don't seem to hang out with anyone. You are absolutely gorgeous, yet you don't show it off and you don't appear to have a boyfriend. Also, you seem to be incredibly smart! I don't think you see yourself clearly." I analyzed._

_"I see myself just fine," Candie snapped. "Dean, please, just go sit at the other table. And if you ever call me gorgeous again, I will beat you to a pulp."_

_I threw my hands up in defense, "Woah, hey now! No need to go all psych-o!"_

_Candie couldn't hold back her laughter. Everyone in the cafeteria turned at looked in her in shock. They acted like they had never heard her laugh._

_"Why is everyone looking over at us?" I asked, nodding my head toward the others in the room._

_Candie looked around at all the faces before looking down at her hands on the table. She shrugged in response to my question. Her shyness suddenly returning._

_"Hey now, don't stop talking and laughing just 'cause people are looking." I encouraged._

_Candie ignored me and got up, silently. She left as quietly as she came, leaving me all alone at the table. Leaving me at the center of attention._

_I got up slowly, in order to avoid drawing any more attention to myself and walked briskly out the cafeteria, not holding my head as high as usual._

_"That chick is seriously wack. No one can resist my charm," I said to myself. I started to panic, "Oh no! Am I losing my touch? No, no, that's impossible."_

_After reassuring and re-psyching myself up, I headed off to the next class. There, ironically, I saw Candie seated in the front seat farthest from the door, right next to the windows. The sunlight flooded her desk; she was glowing._

_Class started out the same way it always did. Introductions to a careless class, being assigned a seat, then being told to bring books next time - not that I ever would. I went through the same mundane routine for the rest of the day's classes; unfortunately for me, Candie was nowhere to be seen since I left her in the class after lunch._

* * *

><p>"Dean," Sam said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello, are you still in there?"<p>

"Candie Marvin!" I exclaimed, showing Sam the book in my hand. "I know this girl! We, I went to school with her."

Sam took the book away from me for a quick once over. " _Face Your Demons_? She knew, or knows, about demons?"

"Well, that's kinda my fault, but this is about her inner demons, hidden turmoil's, or something like that."

"Uh-huh. And why exactly did you tell her about demons?"

"I thought her dad was possessed. I didn't think a normal person could be so.. so cruel and evil."

"Huh, says here she lives a few miles down the road. We could pay her a visit."

"Sure! I wanna get this book first." I said, sounding far too enthusiastic than I meant to; I just hoped Sam didn't notice.

"Excited to see her?" he noticed.

"Uh, yeah.. We were pretty good friends."

* * *

><p>"<em>Not you again," Candie sighed as I sat down next to her at lunch the next day.<em>

_"Nice to see you, too."_

_"Look, Dean, I get it. I seem vulnerable and you are just looking for a little fling while you're here. I may be a bit vulnerable, but I'm not easy. If you want to get in someone's pants, go talk to Ali. She's your girl, not me."_

_"Do you honestly think that is why I'm talking to you?"_

_"Yes, now go away."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it took a while to figure out how to write this! I was going to wait until I finished one of my other stories before putting this up, but I couldn't wait. This won't be update very often until I finish one or both of the others, so please be patient with me! Let me know what you think. I'd like to know if I should even put any time and effort into this or just toss it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't initially planning to update tonight, or any time so soon, but I've gotten some awesome reviews and they've encouraged me to write! I've had this plot bee-bopping around in my head for a while now, and I am very happy to finally get to write it. I have changed the rating to T. A quick thank you to kissacazador for explaining how the rating system works! I had it at M because there's a bit of violence planned and I wasn't sure how far I could take it with only a T rating. So, now I've got it all under control :)**

* * *

><p>"Wow, you really do want to read the book," Sam laughed when I threw him the keys.<p>

"Well, I just wanna skim it before we see her. You know, so I look like I actually remember her."

"Yeah, right. You don't remember her. Dean, you practically yelled out her name when you saw the book and you had your pie face when you bought it."

"Pie face?"

"It's the excited six year old face you get when you eat pie, or any food."

"Okay, so maybe I remember a little bit about her. Is that a crime?"

* * *

><p><em>"Dean, please stay after class. You, too, Candie." Mrs. Thomas, the math teacher, announced in the middle of her lecture about God knows what.<em>

_"Yes, ma'am." Candie replied quietly._

_"Why does she have to stay?" I asked, not meaning for it to sound so harsh. "Not that I don't want to be alone with you, or as alone as possible with a teacher staring us down." I tried to make it sound better, but nothing helped._

_"You'll find out soon enough."_

_I sat through the rest of class, waiting for Candie to glare at me, but she never looked away from the board or her notes. When the bell finally rang, I stayed in my seat as the class left. They kept looking between Candie and I in a weird and uncomfortable way._

_"Candie, you are the brightest student in all my classes. I was hoping you would be willing to tutor Dean. He could use some help." I overheard Mrs. Thomas say to Candie. "If you agree, I'd be happy to give you community service hours for it!"_

_"I guess. We could stay after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Those are the days that my dad works."_

_"Well, that could work, but I was thinking he could go over to your house. Or you could go to his. That way it isn't on school grounds and can count for the community service. Either way, it'll probably count, but I think it would be best done outside of school."_

_"Um, yeah. I guess I could find a way to make that work."_

_"Excellent! Dean," she turned to address me. "Dean, Candie has agreed to tutor you."_

_"But," I started to argue._

_"No buts! You aren't doing well in class. Frankly, I can't tell if it's due to your carelessness or purely your lack of intelligence."_

_"Maybe it's a little of both," I snapped._

_"Watch your tone! You should be grateful that she is willing to put up with you."_

_"Fine," I stood and stomped out of the room._

* * *

><p>"So, anything interesting?" Sam broke the silence when he looked over to see me still staring at her picture on the back.<p>

"Shut up," I opened the book and skimmed through the blank pages and title pages. I found the table of contents and kept going until I saw the dedication page, "Holy shit!"

"What?" Sam sounded alarmed.

"She dedicated the book to me!"

"What? How can you tell," he glanced away from the road to see the page. "It says _to the man who showed me the light in my darkest hour_."

"Trust me, it's me." I replied as a smiled spread over my face. I had to wonder if I was mentioned any more in the book.

* * *

><p><em>Late that night, I stood outside the blue door and waited for an answer. I looked down at the crumpled paper with Candie's address in my hand. This was the right address, but there still wasn't an answer. I raised my arm to knock again when a short, balding man who reeked of alcohol answered the door.<em>

_"What do you want?"_

_"Hi, uh, I'm here to see Candie Marvin."_

_"Candie? Why the Hell do you want to see her?"_

_"Uh, she's tutoring me in math," I confessed._

_The man just stared at me before bursting into laughter, "Candie? Candie is going to tutor you in math? Why would she do that? She's barely passing! Oh, well, good luck to ya." He invited me inside before yelling for Candie. "Where is that little bitch?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"'Bitch' is one of my many nicknames for her."_

_"Yes?" Candie ran in wearing her hair tied up in a messy bun, a plain white t-shirt, and cut-off shorts. "Oh, Dean, I wasn't expecting you."_

_"I know we hadn't planned to work tonight, but I just wanted to make sure I had the right address."_

_"Well, it was right." she forced a smile that showed just how uncomfortable she was._

_"Hey, dumbass, are you gonna introduce me to him?" her dad glared at her; his "nicknames" for her were starting to bother me._

_"Oh, sorry. Dad, this is Dean Winchester. He's a new student at school. Dean, this is my dad, Rick Taylor."_

_"Stepdad, I would be terribly ashamed if I was your biological father. You're lucky your mom keeps you," he glared at Candie before turning to me." Good to meet ya, Dean." He patted me on the back and smiled at me, "You know, I should call for Ali to come over! She's much smarter than Candie; I'm sure she'd be a much better tutor. She's at her mom's this evening. Ali is my real daughter. Candie, go get the phone for me."_

* * *

><p>"Dean," Sam brought me from my memories that kept invading my mind as I tried to read.<p>

"Yeah?" I looked up from my book.

"We're here."

I looked up to see the all too familiar blue door. There was an elderly woman watering the plants in front of the house next door. There weren't any cars parked in the driveway. I sat there and hoped that this was the right house. The sound of Sam closing the car door made me jump and I quickly put the book in the bag and hid it under my seat before getting out.

"So, how's the book so far?" Sam muttered as we walked up to the door.

"Good, she's a great writer." I lied effectively.

"Excuse me!" the woman watering her flowers called out to us.

"Can we help you?" Sam smiled.

"Are you here for Candace?" she asked. Something about her using Candie's full name confused me.

"Yeah, we're old friends." I answered, it wasn't a total lie.

"Oh, you must be here for the wedding!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Wedding?" Sam looked at me trying to hide his surprise. I shrugged as if to tell him to roll with it. "Right! The wedding!"

"It was a long drive so he's a bit flustered," I smiled.

The old woman laughed "You boys seem nice. It's good to know she's got good friends. Oh, there she is now!"

We turned to see a dark blue Chevy Cruze drive past my baby and into the driveway. A thin, pale, black haired woman got out of the car and stared at the Impala.

"Mrs. Farley, whose car is-" she looked over to the fence to see Sam and I standing with the woman.

"You're friends are here for the wedding!" she cheered.

Her eyes widened and a strange look fell over her. It was somewhere between a look of longing and pure horror. "Well, come on in you two. We've got some catching up to do." She put on a fake smile.

Sam and I followed her in the house. "Sit." She ordered, pointing to the couch in the center of the room after closing the door. Sam and I did as we were told, "Oh, not you Sam. You're not the one in trouble. Why don't you go in the kitchen and get yourself something to eat." This time her smile was genuine. Apparently she remembered me, and the rocky way we parted.

"So, Candie, how've you been?" I smiled, somewhat frightened, when Sam was gone.

"Drop the small talk, Winchester. Let's just cut to the chase. What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you," I defended.

"It's been what, ten years, give or take? So, why come back now? You know, I was finally starting to forget about you."

"I guess that means you remember me," I smirked to try to lighten the mood.

She glared at me, "That smirk doesn't work on me anymore."

"Sorry," I mumbled back.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you my perspective, and then you're gonna tell me that I'm right to react this way. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Did I really just call her ma'am. I stole a glance at her and saw a flicker of a smile dash across her face.

"Alright, Dean, so I'm sure you remember-"

"I'm home! And we have guest?" a man walked in the door, saving me from Candie's story and wrath.

"Anthony, you're home early."

"I thought I'd surprise you," he walked to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. "So, who's your friend?"

"Um, Anthony, I'd like you to meet my old friend Charles. We met in high school." She glared at me and I took that to mean I was to go along with whatever explanation she came up with. Although, I couldn't understand why she couldn't tell him my real name.

"Nice to meet you Charles," he smiled. "Are you here alone?"

"No," Candie and I replied at the same time.

"I'm here with my-" I started.

"Lover. He's here with his lover, Jeffrey. He's in the kitchen," she finished.

_My lover?_

"Oh, well that's a relief. I was starting to worry you were here to take her away from me." Anthony joked.

"Yeah, uh, I'll go get Jeffrey while you two get acquainted."

"So, Charles, how well do you know Candace?"

"Pretty well. Like she said, we met in high school and we became pretty good friends but I had to leave so.." I trailed off and looked around the room. She had almost completely changed the look of the house.

* * *

><p><em>"So, Ali's on her way over to tutor you. I still don't understand why the teacher thought Candie could help you," Candie's dad shook his head in laughter. He took a seat next to me at the table in the somewhat decorated dining room. The walls were a pale green with light brown trim work. The table and china cabinets were a matching brown. There was a painting of a forest hanging on the wall across from me.<em>

_I peered into the fluorescent yellow kitchen with black and white checkered tile. Candie stood in front of the sink with her hands and forearms submerged in the water as she cleaned the dishes. Every so often a piece of hair would fall in her face and she'd blow it away only to have it fall right back._

_I looked past the kitchen and into the living room where the front door was. I couldn't help but wonder what the architect was smoking when he designed the layout of the house. The living room was a cluttered mess. The walls were an ugly gray and the carpet was a dull off white type color. The couch was sky blue and made me want to slap myself for just looking at it or talking about the color. Sky blue is for wimpy gay guys. Dean Winchester is definitely not a wimpy gay guy!_

_"I'm home!" a voice called out. I looked to the door to see the cheerleader that called me out at lunch._

_"Oh shit, that's her sister." I thought, trying to keep my eyes from growing wide._

_Mr. Taylor got out of his seat and walked past me through the kitchen. Candie flinched out of instinct as he walked by. I got up and went to Candie after he had gone into the living room._

_"What was that?"_

_"What was what?" she sighed. Her voice sounded sad and tired._

_"You just flinched."_

_"So? I always do." She looked away from the dish in her hand and her eyes met mine. They held so much sadness. I resisted the urge to comfort her and rest a hand on her cheek._

_"Dean!" Rick called out._

_"I'll be back," I whispered to Candie._

_"Hi there, Dean." Ali smiled. I gave her a small smile and a nod in response. "Don't be shy, I don't bite. Unless you ask me to," she winked at me. I was taken completely by surprise by her forwardness around her dad and by his laughter and calmness toward it._

_"Okay, I'll leave you two alone. Why don't you study in the dining room. I think I'll go take a nap." he smiled before excusing himself. Ali grabbed my hand and led me past Candie and back in the dining room._

_"Uh, you go ahead and get set up. I'm kinda thirsty, do you want anything?" I asked to try to get back to Candie._

_"Thanks, but I'm fine," she smiled at me. I turned around and left the room, I could feel her eyes roaming over my body. If I didn't feel so uncomfortable in this house and wasn't so curiously intrigued by Candie, I might've actually gone for a girl like Ali._

_"Hey, so why is she tutoring me and not you?" I whispered to Candie, taking precaution so Ali wouldn't notice._

_"Ali always takes my graded papers, changes it so it says her name, and shows it to our dad saying she's so smart. She changes the name on hers to mine. Our dad has no idea. Just, don't remember anything she teaches you. I'll help you later on the days we planned. Okay?"_

_"Alright."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! This story will soon be my main focus so please have patience with me for just a little while longer :) Sorry about the time gaps, I'm just still trying to work out a full game plan for this and how exactly I want to write it. I know this one is a little shorter, but I just wanted to have something up before the weekend. I'll make sure to get a normal length chapter up then!**

* * *

><p>"Jeffrey, this is my fiancé, Anthony." Candie introduced Sam as they walked back in the room, saving me from trying to continue with the small talk.<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I always enjoy meeting Candie's old friends."

"You too." Sam forced a smile, probably feeling uncomfortable under our circumstances.

"So, how long have you two known each other?"

"Five years," I answered as Sam answered ,"Two years." I looked over and glared at him.

Anthony just laughed at us, not picking up on the fact that we were lying through our teeth, "I hear ya! Feels like I've been with Candie for at least six years, but it's only been three! Isn't that right, sugarplum?"

"Absolutely!" she seemed no more comfortable than Sam or I did.

"Well, were are you two fellas staying?"

"Don't know yet. We'll go find a motel in a bit."

"Nonsense! We've got a spare room! You can bunk with us," Anthony offered. I looked over at Candie to see her wide eyed.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to impose," Sam answered.

I nudged him a bit, trying to tell him not to say yes, but all in vain we Anthony said, "I insist!"

* * *

><p>"You need to leave. Now." Candie hissed at me while Anthony and Sam were outside getting our bags.<p>

"Why?"

"Because, I finally.. Look, just, don't try anything while you're here. And- and if something unexplainable happens tonight, ignore it and go back to sleep. Got it?"

"Candie, what's going on?"

She looked at me as if she was arguing with herself, "Dean, I, oh forget it. There is something in this house. After Anthony moved in, weird stuff started to happen. I can't explain it."

"Sam and I'll look into it."

"NO!" She yelled at me and grabbed my arm. She was scared, that much I could see, but I couldn't figure out why she wouldn't want me to help. "I think it's attached to Anthony. I- I can't lose him." She paused and then looked up at me and shook her head, "I can't lose him like I lost you."

"What do you mean you lost me?"

"Dean, you left me. I can't- Dean, you hurt me more than my father ever could."

I felt something inside me snap and tear at her words. She was comparing me to her father?

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Dean, watch this." Rick smiled at me from across the table. It was my second time being "tutored" by Ali. Candie and I had already gone over this material, but it's not like I understood it then, and even less now. "Hey, Candie! C'mere for a sec!"_

_She walked in the room, shoulders drooping and dark circles under her eyes. "What do you need," her voice was tired._

_"I just wanted to show Dean, here, how to have a little fun with you."_

_"Yes, sir." I watched as he stood up and she moved so she was in front of him. He slid one arm around her neck and the other latching onto it, an effective maneuver my dad taught me when you need to knock a person out. I watched as he steadily increased the pressure on her neck and her face began to turn a pale red._

_"Um, Rick, she can't breathe," I started to stand up._

_"I know!" He laughed, "It used to be more fun when I first started, but now she built up some endurance and it takes a little longer." He smiled down at her, then back up at me. Her face was almost purple, "Just a little while longer until-"_

_"I'm home!" An unfamiliar woman's voice called out. Rick quickly dropped Candie and she fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air._

_"Hi, honey!" he called to the woman. "Don't mention this to the Mrs. She doesn't exactly know about all the fun stuff Candie and I do." He kicked her in the stomach, "Right girl?"_

_"Yes sir," she cringed. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and stood her up tall before shoving her out of the room._

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked from the desk at the far corner of the room.<p>

I laid out on the bed, thinking back to what Candie had said. It never occurred to me that what I did hurt her so badly. "Well, let's recap our day, shall we? We have to pretend to be gay lovers and Candie absolutely hates me!"

"It's not like it'll be difficult for you to act gay." I heard him mutter. I chucked a pillow at his head, earning me a glare. "What the Hell?"

"I heard you, Mr. Sensitive!"

"Shut up," he threw the pillow back at me and returned his attention to the computer screen. "Why does she hate you?"

"She remembers me."

"Okay, I'm gonna need a little more than that."

"Too bad, 'cause that's all you're gonna get outta me!" I didn't mean to snap at him, but I couldn't control my anger.

"Someone's PMSing.." I really needed to teach him how to say mutter without being heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I figured out what I want to do with this story, finally! So, updates should be quicker, hopefully..**

* * *

><p>"Sam, wake up." I whispered and shook Sam until he woke.<p>

"What's wrong with you? Why are you waking me?"

"We gotta sweep the house for EMF."

"Why?"

"Candie said there's something here. We aren't supposed to go looking for it, but I can't just leave it alone."

"Ugh, Dean, why can't it wait 'til morning? We'll do it after everyone goes to work."

"No, we are doing it now."

"Dean, just lie down and go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't sleep in the same bed as you. That's just wrong on so many levels!"

"Just don't think about it. Since I'm already under the covers, you can sleep on top of the covers."

"Sam, you are taking this way too well. Do we need to have a talk?"

"Damn it, Dean! Now I'm awake and can't sleep. Get the EMF detectors, let's go." I smiled in victory and grabbed my bag.

After a few hours, we had finished sweeping the house. There was definitely something there. Sam and I went back to our room where it was my turn to get some shut eye and he started on research.

* * *

><p>"AHHHH! DEAN, SAM, HELP!"<p>

I was suddenly awoken by Candie screaming. Sam and I ran out of the room to find Candie standing beside her bed staring at Anthony. He lay there motionless and covered in blood.

"What's happened?" Sam stepped forward to get a closer look at Anthony.

"He was like this when I woke up. Who- What- How- Why did this happen?" She fumbled for words, her eyes never looked away from her fiancé's body. "Dean, you didn't? Please, tell me you didn't do something to anger it."

"I- I may have umm.."

"Oh, God! Dean, I asked you not to!" She ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

I moved to where Sam was to find a large gash in Anthony's throat. There was blood seeping out of it into the puddle surrounding him. The wound was fairly fresh.

"Dean, I don't think this was a simple spirit." Sam finally announced, breaking the silence. "I think it was a demon, look." He pointed to a small pile of a powdery, yellow substance on the headboard.

I stuck to fingers in it and pulled the powder to my nose; it reeked of rotten eggs. "Yeah, that's definitely sulfur."

"What I don't understand is, how did she not wake up? I mean, I'm sure he would have struggled or at least tried to get her attention. And how is she still alive? It just doesn't add up."

"Sammy, what are you thinking?"

"Honestly, I think she's possessed."

"I'll go talk to her." I went to leave, but Sam put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"No. You still have feelings for her. You won't have the strength to do what's necessary if she is possessed. I'll go." He rushed out of the room before I had a chance to stop him.

I couldn't have been standing up there for more than a minute before I heard the sound of glass shattering. I ran out of the room and down the stairs to find Candie staring at Sam, who was pinned to a wall, with black eyes.

"So nice of you to join us Dean." She smiled and threw me at the opposite wall. I grunted in response and tried to pry myself off the wall. "Don't bother trying, Deanie." She laughed menacingly and pulled out a large knife from a drawer. "You know, I was really hoping you'd find my book and come looking for me."

"Your book? It's Candie's."

The smile plastered to her face was starting to make me feel incredibly uncomfortable, "Dean, Dean, Dean. Candie's not the one who wrote that book. Candie has been in control of her own body in, well, quite a few years."

"If it's been you all this time, then why bother with Anthony?" Sam spat.

"I get lonely. Besides, demons need love too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I really wanna keep going now that I have a plan, but I really wanna get something up tonight! That and I kinda don't know how I'm gonna get from here to where I plan to go…. So yeah, again, so sorry about the delay! This is now my main story and focus! I promise to update during the week! No, I pinky promise! I can break a promise, but I can't break a pinky promise. I never do and never will.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, I've got the Winchester boys in the palm of my hand. I'm freakin' awesome." The demon boasted and paced while twirling the knife. "I think I'm gonna have a little fun with you two."

"Hang on, you didn't want us poking around for a spirit because you knew we'd find you. But, why did you tell me about it in the first place?"

"I wanted you to find me. Then, when I heard you two last night, I decided to drop the charade and ditch Anthony. It really is a pity, he was so.. Huh, guess it was just lust. Now, I wanna know, Dean, did you really love Candace?"

I saw Sam turn to look at me; he'd been asking me the same question. I hadn't really thought about it, but I think I did. She wasn't one of those girls who threw herself at me. I actually had to chase after her and in the process, I fell for her. "I think so," I finally answered, unable to meet Sam or the demon's eyes.

"Aww, how sweet. That just makes this even more fun. You get to watch as I hurt your brother and the body of the girl you loved, then, at the end, it'll be your turn. So, let's start with Sam, shall we?"

I pulled with all my might to try and break free from the invisible bindings. She slowly inched her way closer to Sam, who was also thrashing and yelling at her. An idea popped in my head when she cut the first line in Sam's arm, luckily it wasn't a deep gash.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..._" Was all I could get out before I was set flying at a different wall.

"Watch your mouth, boy."

Sam caught on and continued, "_Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…_" He was sent flying at the wall I was just at.

"_Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…_" I added once I got my breathing back to normal, only to be thrown against the coffee table.

"Dean Winchester, you are really on my last nerve." She put the knife up to my neck and held me by the collar of my shirt.

"_Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt..._" Sam continued, making her turn her attention to him for just long enough for me to finish it.

"_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._" Black smoke came shooting out of her mouth and Sam dropped from his position on the wall.

Candie's body began to drop, but I somehow managed to catch her in time. She remained unconscious for so long that I was starting to get worried. I put two fingers to her neck, only feeling a small pulse. I looked at Sam and he knew what needed to be done. He glanced out the window to make sure no one was watching and opened the door for me while I carried her out and put her in the back of the Impala. Sam and I hopped in the front seat and raced off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is really short, but this was the best place to cut off this chapter. There'll be another one up this weekend. So, I'm trying to figure out what season to set this in and I was hoping one of you amazing readers could give me an idea of where you think this fits! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

After two long hours of pacing the waiting room of the hospital, the doctor finally showed up.

"She's awake," he started, glancing quickly at his clipboard.

"How's she doin', Doc?" I rushed up to him.

"Well, her vitals are very similar to someone awaking from a coma, a long coma. Her memories are completely gone. She seems to think she's a teenager and in high school again. She kept asking for a, uh, Mr. Dean Winchester."

"Dean Winchester?" I asked.

"Yes, sir. Well, I've got a few more patients to check on. You may go in if you'd like."

"Thank you," Sam smiled before we rushed off, in search of Candie's room.

When we finally arrived at the room, we found Candie lying back with her eyes clamped shut repeating, "It's just a dream."

"Candie?" I whispered and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

Her eyes shot open, "Dean!" Her eyes met mine and she tilted her head as she looked at me in confusion. "You're not- This isn't a dream is it. I've really been asleep for eleven years?"

"Not exactly." I answered, seeing complete terror in her eyes. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember waking up in your motel room, alone and opening the door to go out and look for you. The rest is, blank."

"Well, do you remember what my job is?"

"Course, you told me before we.. Well, you know," she shook off a smile. "Um, you hunt, um, monsters."

"Yeah, and, well, you've had a monster inside you since then, a demon."

"You mean, I've been possessed? For eleven years?" she began to panic.

"Dean," Sam warned, stepping out of the corner and up to my chair. "Little bits at a time."

She shook her head before continuing, fumbling around for the right words, "Is the monster, or demon, dead?"

"We sent it back to Hell." Sam nodded.

"Oh my God! Sam? Little Sammy? Jesus, you've grown!" She laughed once she looked at Sam. "You're so tall."

"Taller than Dean, actually," He bragged; I made a mental reminder to slap Sam later for this comment.

"Wait, what do I look like?" She rose slowly, "Am I allowed to get up?"

"Uh, I don't know. How about we bring you a mirror?" I offered and then nudged Sam to get it.

After Sam left, Candie and I shared a meaningful look. We both remembered our last night together like it was yesterday, 'course, in her head, it was.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_Dean, what's it like?" Candie put down her pen down and tilted her head to look at me._

"_What's what like?" I turned to look at her, her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders in loose waves._

"_Traveling to country, not staying in one place for too long. Is there anything fun about that?"_

"_Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, come to think of it, I never really thought about it; this was the life I was raised in, it was the only life I knew._

"_You don't seem very sure." She prompted._

"_Well, it's the only life I know, so I have nothing to compare it to. I mean, I get to see a bunch of interesting landmarks, meet new people.." I trailed off when I noticed a slightly worried look on her face._

"_Meet new people, as in, new girls."_

"_Hey, relax, I told you, I'm not the type of guy you think I am." I laughed._

"_Good," she nodded and picked her pen back up and continued to check my work, a piece of hair falling in my face._

_Before I could stop myself, I tucked the hair behind her ear and leaned closer, gently kissing her cheek._

_She turned to look at me, a beautiful rosy color blossoming on her cheeks, "Are you sure you're not that type of guy?"_

"_I'm not. I just, I don't know. I suddenly had the urge to kiss you," I smiled, still recovering from the surprise at what I just did._

_A smirk slowly made its way on her face, "Stop giving me that look."_

"_What look?"_

"_That 'I really like you' look. God, Dean, I know that you don't."_

"_Well, I just so happen to know that you're wrong."_

_She glanced down at her watch, "It's getting late. I really should be getting home."_

_She stood and walked over to the door, opening it slightly before turning to look at me, "When are you leaving?"_

"_Don't know yet. Could be tomorrow, a week from now, maybe a month-" I was cut short when she rushed up to me and crashed her lips to mine. When she pulled away, I just starred at her with my mouth gaping open and my eyes wide. "I thought-"_

"_Stop. Don't. I just wanted to see what it was like to kiss you. You have really soft lips, you know." She smirked and bit her lip._

_I stood slowly and placed one hand on her hip, the other on her chin. I pulled her face up so I could look into her eyes, "What made you change your mind?"_

"_I don't really know. I guess, I just trust you too much. Something is telling me that you aren't going to hurt me, at least, not on purpose."_

_I smiled and met my lips with hers, softer this time. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close. "Do you still have to go?" I whispered in her ear._

"_I guess I could stay a little while longer." She whispered back, running her fingers through my hair._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up the next morning to a soft knock on the door. I opened it slowly to find Sam with his bag on his shoulder.<em>

"_Dad's back. It's time to- Is that Candie?" He looked past me and into the room. "You didn't?"_

_I shrugged, "Actually, yeah, I did. Oh God, why'd he have to come back today? I can't say goodbye to her, not after last night."_

"_Well, this should be interesting. I've already packed your bag, so say your goodbyes, or whatever, then hustle down to the car. Dad's not gonna stay in this good of a mood for long."_

_I closed the door and turned back to the bed where Candie laid entangled in the sheets, half of her face was covered by her hair. I walked over to the nightstand where a notepad and pen lay. I glanced at Candie one last time before writing my goodbye._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Did you read the letter I left you?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

"No, I never read the letter. As soon as I woke up, I ran to the door and had planned to see if your car was still there. I never got to find out. Dean, it really hurt to wake up alone. You made me feel loved, and then that feeling was ripped away. To be honest, and don't get me wrong, you are nothing like him, you hurt me more than my dad ever did." Candie sighed and wiped a tear that escaped her eye.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to-" I started on my feeble attempt to apologize, but was cut short when Sam walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" He panicked after seeing the tears in Candie's eyes.

"It's fine," she smiled. "Well, can I see what I look like now?"

Sam handed her a small mirror. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking. After a few moments of inspection, a small frown formed on her face.

"I look relatively the same."

"What were you expecting?" I asked, taking the mirror.

"I don't know. I guess I was hoping I would look a bit better now than I did then."

"Hey, you are beautiful. You were then and you still are now." I comforted, putting a hand on hers.

Candie glanced at Sam and tried to hold back laughter.

"What?"

"I thought you were completely against chick flick moments." She smiled.

That's when it hit me, I was having a complete chick flick moment, "Oh God, I'm going soft."

Her smiled grew and she put a hand on my face, "That's okay. Sam and I will love you no matter what."


	8. Chapter 8

After spending a few more days in the hospital, Candie was finally allowed to go home. The drive back to her house was quiet. Upon arrival, she excused herself and went up to her room to change into different clothes. It wasn't until we heard her scream that we remembered Anthony's body. Sam and I rushed up to her room to find her staring at the body.

"Who is this?"

"His name was Anthony. He was your fiancé."

"I was engaged?" She lifted her left hand to her face, "Oh my God, I am! How did I not notice this?"

"Well, you've been under a lot of stress."

"We'll take care of him," I promised.

"How?"

"We have our ways."

* * *

><p>Late that night, Sam and I took Anthony's body, and possessions to a heavily wooded forest. After burying him and a suitcase full of his clothes, we returned to the house. Once there, we found her lying in a fetal position on the couch.<p>

"Is it done?" She asked, not even looking up at us.

"Yeah." I answered and sat down on the couch next to her.

"What am I supposed to tell people?"

"He changed his mind about the wedding, you two fought about it, and then he left you. That's why we buried his stuff, too." Sam replied, sitting on the chair next to us.

"It'll be okay." I said, putting a hand on the small of her back.

"I hope so." She sighed and closed her eyes.

I'd never seen her so broken before. Even after all those times when her dad would abuse her, both verbally and physically, there was always at least a little bit of hope left in her. The spark in her eyes was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I'm kinda stuck right now. (If it isn't obvious by the fact that this is ridiculously short) I've come down with a really bad case of writer's block and this story has just hit a wall. I could really use some inspiration, such as ideas or things you hope to see. Hopefully that'll help me get out of this rut I'm in!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A big, big thank you to the lovely **_**WinchesterGirl5**_** for helping me come up with a plan and brainstorming with me. She is an amazing author and I highly recommend checking out ALL of her stories if you haven't already! My writer's block is, unfortunately, still present, however I find it is much easier to write through it now. I hope to have the next chapter up either on Wednesday or Saturday/Sunday. Thank you so, so much for following this story and sticking with me even when I fail to update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, plot line, or characters. The dialogue in this chapter comes straight from "Jus in Bello". Credit for proper dialogue goes to the amazing transcripts on the SupernaturalWiki website.**

* * *

><p>"Dean, I need a favor. I know you've already done so much for me, but I just have to ask." Candie spoke after a long silence. We were lying on the guest bed, her head resting on my chest, while Sam slept on the couch.<p>

"I'm all ears," I smiled.

"Can we leave, please?" She pleaded, lifting her head for me to see her face and feel the full effects of her "lost-puppy" face.

"Come again?"

"I know you and Sam are probably itching to get back out on the road, and I was hoping I could join you."

"Why would you want to? We don't exactly have a wonderful life."

"I can't stay here. There's too many painful memories tied to this house." I looked into her sad eyes and immediately caved.

"Okay, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. Let's go get your bag packed."

* * *

><p>"So, Sam, where are we headed?" Candie leaned forward and glanced at Sam's laptop.<p>

"Monument, Colorado." He sighed, glancing at me to remind me that having her with us was dangerous.

"So, you said we've got to steal back a gun that was stolen from you, a really special gun, right?"

"Right, it was stolen by a woman named Bela Talbot."

"Wait, a woman stole your gun? I think I just became a little prouder to call myself a woman." She laughed, sending a warm feeling through my body.

"She's- God, I don't even know what to call her. There isn't a horrible enough word to use to describe her." I complained.

"I think you're just made that she pulled one over on you." She whispered in my ear, sending another warm sensation through me.

As these feelings began to surge through me, I can to realize that my feelings for Candie were still prominent. The rest of the drive was quiet and uneventful, and as we grew nearer to the town, I began to feel anxious. Maybe Sam was right, maybe I shouldn't have let her come.

* * *

><p>After arguing with Sam about whether Candie would be safer in the car or with us, Sam, Candie, and I headed off to Bela's room. Sam rushed in first, followed by Candie and me. I shut the door and began searching the drawers while Sam checked the safe and Candie checked the closet.<p>

"Any sign of it?" I called out as I checked the last drawer.

"Nothing." Sam sighed as the closed the safe.

"Are you sure this is Bela's room?" Candie asked, continuing to look in the closet for a secret compartment.

I glanced up at the top of the front door, noticing what looked like twigs, no doubt used for some sort of voodoo protection. I grabbed the twigs and held them up for Sam and Candie to see, "I'd say so." We went back to searching the room until we were interrupted by the phone ringing. Sam and I shared a look before I walked to the phone and answered it.

"Dean? Sweetie, are you there?" Bela's voice rang.

"Where are you?" I growled in response.

"Two states away by now."

"Where?" I demanded.

"Where's our usual quippy banter? I miss it."

"I want it back, Bela… now."

"Your little pistol, you mean? Sorry, I can't at the moment."

"You understand how many people are gonna die if you do this?"

"What exactly is it that you think I plan to do with it?"

"Take the only weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know I'm gonna stop you."

"Tough words for a guy who can't even find me." She laughed in my ear.

"Oh, I'll find you, sweetheart. You know why? Because I have absolutely nothing better to do than to track you down." I threatened in return.

"That's where you're wrong. You're about to be quite occupied." I glanced over at Sam and Candie, a sudden wave of nervousness washing over me. "Did you really think I wouldn't take precautions?"

Suddenly the door burst open and a group of police officers came running in with guns pointed at us. Candie had her hands raised before Sam or I could register what was happening.

"Hands in the air!" one of the officers shouted.

Sam and I immediately did as told and put our hands up.

"Down on your knees!"

We all dropped down, "That bitch." I swore under my breath.

"Turn around! Now!" the officer ordered before coming over and forcing Sam and I to lie on the floor. Another officer went to Candie and pulled her up, and bit too forceful if you ask me.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, you have the right to remain silent." A set of feet came closer and we glanced over at each other.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense." Sam and I looked up to find Agent Henriksen.

"Hi guys… It's been a while."

I rolled my eyes before closing them and dropping my head.

"I see you've made a friend. What's your name, miss?"

"Candie, er, Candace Marvin." She cried. "Why are you arresting us?"

"You're with the wrong crowd Miss Marvin. These are two seriously dangerous criminals. We're just gonna bring you down to the station with us for some questioning."

"Great," I thought, "Now I've dragged Candie into this mess."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry for the delay (again)! Life just got in the way and everything started getting really hectic & I didn't get a chance to write until today. I can't make any promises, at this point, for when the next chapter will be up, but I really hope none of you have lost faith in me just yet!**

**DISCLAIMER: Some dialogue straight from the episode "Jus in Bello". All rights go to Supernatural.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Candace POV~<strong>

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand." I sighed after listening to Agent Henriksen explain why Dean and Sam were being arrested.

"Look, I know this is difficult to understand. You seem like a nice, respectable young woman. It's never easy to say this, but you need to know that these men have lied to you. They are not men to be trusted. I'm doing you a favor by getting you away from them."

"Agent Henriksen, with all due respect, but I don't think you know Dean and Sam the same way I do." I replied, partially afraid to look him in the eye.

"Miss Marvin," he sighed, "These men are insane. You would have to be equally insane to believe the lies they create. Are you trying to say that you actually believe the horror stories those men use as explanations for the crimes they've commited?"

"Have you even considered that they are telling the truth?" I asked, testing my courage.

"Good Lord, they've corrupted you." He shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving me surrounded by silence.

Just when the silence was starting to make me paranoid, a gunshot rang out. I could hear Dean shouting and the officers, in the room adjacent to mine, running around. I began to feel a prickly sensation on the back of my neck and the room went cold. I scanned the room, trying to find a way out, but everything went

* * *

><p>When I finally came to, I found myself in a prison cell, which looked eerily familiar. After a quick look around, I discovered a key under the pillow. I tried the door, only to find it already unlocked. I crept out of the cell and rounded a corner to find a man with a rather large knife in his hand. I jumped back around the corner, but knew I had been spotted.<p>

"So, nice of you to join me, Candie." His voice was deep and menacing.

I felt my feet carrying me toward him and couldn't stop them.

"We don't have much time together, but just know, that I will be returning for you." He smiled at me before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke that encompassed me. I began coughing and fighting to regain vision, but the smoke was too thick.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dean POV~<strong>

I kept my eyes on Candie's, willing them to open.

"Dean, there are more pressing matters at hand. We are surrounded by an army of demons, determined on killing Sam, and I'm sure killing you would be a bonus." Ruby nagged.

"Well, excuse me for worrying about whether or not Candie is dead!" I yelled, not once taking my eyes off Candie.

"Okay, but when we all die, it'll be your fault." She sighed.

"Dean," Sam started, inching his way toward me, "Ruby's right. We've got to make a plan. I'm sure Candie is fine. She's still got a pulse, it's faint, but it's there."

"Go get Nancy." I ordered.

"Uh, Dean, you're not really considering sacrificing her, are you?"

"Yes, Sam, I'm going against everything I believe and jumping on the crazy virgin-killing train." I answered sarcastically. "Go get Nancy, damn it!"

**~Nancy POV~**

"Sam, did Dean change his mind?" I asked, eager and yet afraid to help.

"I don't know," he mumbled and led me into the back room where Dean was huddled over Candace's body.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Don't know." Dean sighed, turning to look at me. "Your job is to watch her and let me know if she wakes up."

"What?" Sam, Ruby, and I all asked simultaneously.

"I've got a plan." He replied with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>I paced the back room, hearing screams and Sam's exorcism recording in the next room. Candace had yet to awake, and at this point I was worried how Dean would react; he seemed really taken with her. I looked over her body when I saw it twitch slightly.<p>

"Miss Marvin?" I asked, slowly making my way toward her when her body began to convulse. "Miss Marvin?"

I put a hand on her shoulder and jumped away, screaming, when her eyes flew open.

"Dean! She's awake! Dean!" I screamed, running out of the room, too terrified to stay with her.

Dean took one last look around, to ensure that the situation was under control before running past me. I turned my attention to the room filled with bodies of people coming to and trying to handle the fact that they were possessed.

**~Dean POV~**

"He said he'll be returning for me." She cried into my chest.

"Who? Who was he?"

"I don't know, but his face.. It was not human. Dean, I'm scared. Why is all of this happening to me?"

I looked her in the eyes and could see the fear in them, "I don't know, but I'll keep you safe."

* * *

><p>Sam, Candie, and I were sitting in the motel room in silence when there was a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it to find Ruby, who charged into the room.<p>

"Turn on the news." She ordered.

Sam turned on the television and turned up the volume of a news report.

"The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured..." I sat back down on the bed and continued watching. "…Causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including sheriff Melvin Dodd, deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen." As the names were revealed, their pictures were shown as well. "Two fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim."

Ruby turned off the TV and stared at Sam and I with an "I-told-you-so" expression plastered to her face.

"Must have happened right after we left." Sam observed.

"Considering the size of the blast," Ruby said, tossing hex bags to Sam and I, "smart money's on Lilith."

"What's in these?" I asked, almost afraid to know.

"Something that'll protect you. Throw Lilith off your trail… for the time being, at least."

"Thanks." Sam mumbled.

"Don't thank me. Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin, plus a half a dozen other people. So after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan was the one with the body count. Do you know how to run a battle? You strike fast and you don't leave any survivors. So no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time… we go with my plan." Ruby started leaving, but turned around and glanced back and forth between Candie and I. "I see Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." She gave Candie a small, annoyed smile and left.

"Who was that?" Candie asked, crawling over and huddling next to me.

"Her name is Ruby." I glanced down at her to assess her reaction, "She's a demon."

"Is she a good demon?" She asked, fear and curiosity in her eyes.

"There are no good demons." I answered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dean, have you told her yet?" Sam asked quietly, trying to not wake Candie.

Sam and I had found another hunt, but this time I was going to take extra precaution to ensure Candie's safety. She was becoming my weakness, and if something happened to her…

"Did you hear me?" Sam asked again.

"Yeah, I heard you. And no, I have not." I answered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You've only got two months left. It's gotta come out, sooner better than later."

"I know." I sighed, desperate to avoid a fight with Sam.

"Then you should tell her at Bobby's, before we leave."

"Sammy, I'll do it when the time is right."

"And for you, that's almost always never." Sam argued, raising his voice slightly.

I glanced back at Candie, only to find her beginning to wake up.

"End of conversation." I glared at him.

"Hey, where are we?" she yawned.

"About an hour out of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. There's a hunter there, Bobby Singer; he's going to keep you safe while Sam and I go on this next hunt."

"Will this be a dangerous hunt?"

"Not too bad, I don't think." I smirked, excitement surging through me at the thought of going to the Morton house, our Grand Canyon.

"Oh, but still too dangerous for me." She nodded, fully aware of her incompetence in this line of work.

"Just a bit." I smiled, reassuringly.

* * *

><p><strong>~Candie POV~<strong>

"And stay with Bobby at all times." Dean ordered, finishing his list of things for me to remember to do and not to do.

"Dean, relax. You said it yourself, he's a great hunter. I'll be safe, I promise." I smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, only to have him shake it off.

"Alright, I'll call you when we finish the hunt." He sighed, not meeting my eyes.

He began to walk away and a pain shot through me. Did I do something to cause his sudden change in attitude? Why was he pulling away all of a sudden?

* * *

><p>"So, how exactly do you know the Winchester's?" Bobby asked, breaking the awkward silence between us.<p>

"Dean went to my high school for a few months while his dad was on a hunt. I had to tutor him in math and through that we got really close."

"What've you been doing with your life, you know, before you were dragged into our little world?"

"I wasn't dragged into this. I practically begged Dean to let me tag along."

"Why? Why would you want to live like us?"

"Bobby, I've been possessed for the last eleven years."

"Eleven years?"

"Yes, and I knew I couldn't stay in that town. I had to get out." I confessed.

"Wow, that's a long time to be possessed."

"Yeah, and if you don't mind, I'd kind of like to move on to a new topic because I'd like to forget about that for the time being. Let's talk about you. What've you been up to lately?"

"Well, I've been busy helping Sam find a way to get Dean out of his deal."

"What deal?" I asked, suddenly very intrigued and worried.

"His-" he started before going wide-eyed and stopping himself. "He hasn't told you? Why am I not surprised?"

"I have no idea what this deal is, so, yeah, he hasn't told me."

"Oh, well, it's not my place to tell you. Why don't we just drop this discussion?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bobby?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Will you teach me to shoot? I'd like to know how to protect myself."

"I don't know…" he trailed off. "I feel like if I do, then you'll have no chance of escaping the life of a hunter."

"This'll help me protect myself from monsters and people alike."

"You got a point there… Okay, if I do this, you gotta promise me that you'll get out of this life the second you get the chance."

"I promise, Bobby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for yet another delay! The dialogue between Bobby and Candace was not flowing at all and honestly, I'm not very happy with it. I wanted to go ahead and write the next part I had planned, but then I realized how long this update has taken and really wanted to get this up today.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, now try again. Remember, just aim and pull the trigger. There's nothin' to it." Bobby instructed, again.

I had been trying for almost an hour just to hit one, little can. I had been close a few times, but not once had I hit it. At this point, I was completely discouraged. I lined up the shot, expecting to miss again, and fired. I sighed and shook my head, assuming I'd missed and handed the gun to Bobby.

"Thanks, Bobby, but I just can't seem to hit the damn target."

"Candace, turn around and look at the can." He smiled at me.

I turned around and scanned the spot where the can was. "Where'd it go?"

"You hit it. I'll go get it so we can see where you hit it."

"Oh, okay?" I was in a state of shock. I was so sure I had missed and had begun to feel the familiar effects of failure.

"Hey, Candie, you still with me?" Bobby asked, waving a hand in front of me, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking. How'd I do?"

"Well, what were you aiming for?"

"The center of the 'o' in the label."

"Well, I'll be damned! You got it!"

"I what?"

"Take a look!" He grinned, handing me the can.

"Oh my God." I gasped, seeing the bullet hole in the center of the little circle I had been aiming for. The edges of the can was lined with little holes from where the bullet grazed it. "I did it! I hit it!" I cheered.

"And you thought you couldn't do it." Bobby smirked.

"Oh my God, thank you so much for helping me Bobby!" I beamed and threw my arms around him, hugging him with all my strength.

"Well, er, you're welcome." He replied, awkwardly patting my back.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away. So, can I go again?"

"Sure, but it'll be getting dark in an hour or so, and we still gotta make dinner."

"Right, I'll go grab another can from the pile so we can get started. I just wanna go one more round." Before he could reply, I had already started running toward the pilled of soda cans. Bobby and I's relationship had started out rocky, but now he was like the father I always wanted, but never got.

* * *

><p>The next morning, while Bobby and I were in the middle of breakfast, Dean called.<p>

"He wants to talk to you." Bobby said, handing the house phone to me.

"Hey, Dean. How's the hunt?"

"Successful." I could practically hear the smirk on his face. "Sam and I just have to take care of some loose ends and then we'll be on our way back to Bobby's. How's everything going on your end?"

"Great, actually. But we'll talk more about that when you get here. I've got some questions for you to answer."

"Questions?"

"Yeah, nothing big, just stuff I'd kinda like some answers to."

"Well, alright. Uh, I gotta go. See ya soon."

"Okay, b-" Before I could even say goodbye, he had hung up. I stared at the phone incredulously for a moment before handing it back to Bobby.

"Everything okay?" He asked, noticing the confused look on my face.

"I honestly don't know." I sighed, shaking my head.

* * *

><p>"Dean," I began, not sure how to start. Shortly after he and Sam arrived, he and I went out to the junkyard to talk. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"<p>

"Uh, I'm not sure what you mean." He replied, never once looking at me.

"Dean, is there anything you're not telling me?" I asked, more urgently.

"No, I don't think so."

"Dean, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"There's nothing I need to tell you!" He yelled, finally looking at me. I could see the pain in his eyes that he was so desperate to hide. "There's nothing I'm not telling you. Just drop it, okay?" He turned back and headed toward the house.

I wanted desperately to find the courage to just call out to him and tell him that I knew he had some sort of deal. I couldn't understand why he would keep whatever it was a secret. I heard the back door slam shut. Instead of going back to the house, I kept walking through the junkyard. I couldn't have been walking for more than a couple minutes when the sun began to set. I seated myself on the hood of an old beat up car and watched the sun fall through the sky, giving the sky and clouds a peach color. I laid back on the car, staring at the sky. Before long, I feel into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Once again, I have to apologize for the delay. This story is completely different from what I had originally planned so I'm still trying to figure out where this is going. And, I've just now realized that I haven't had a flashback in quite a while... I'm working on figuring out where and when the next one will be. School started this Thursday, so updates will either get faster or slower. Not sure which just yet. My goal will always be to update every weekend. Now, on with the story! Oh, and this picks up the morning following the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Dean POV~<strong>

I made my way down the stairs, running a hand over my face, a nagging feeling in my gut. I felt bad for yelling at Candie, but she caught me off guard and I just wasn't ready to tell her about my deal. I assumed Bobby had accidently let something slip while I was away. I entered the kitchen to find Bobby and Sam sitting at the table, cups of coffee in their hands, with distressed expressions.

"Why the long faces?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Candie never came inside last night. We went out to look for her, but she's gone. We just figured, after hearing you yelling last night, that she took off. You didn't tell her, did you?" Bobby said, slamming down his cup in frustration when I didn't answer. "You idjit! Can't you tell that girl is already unstable? Do you really think she needs you yelling at her?"

"I know how unstable she is more than either of you! I was the one that witnessed the abuse she endured. I was the one that watched her crumble." I stopped for a moment, "And I was the one that kicked her when she was down." I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

"I'll find her, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

><p>I searched the junkyard for hours, not finding any trance of Candie, or even a clue as to where she went. Bobby and Sam were convinced that she ran off, but I wasn't sure. Something seemed off about this whole thing. I was making my way back to the house when I noticed a shadow flit between the cars about a yard away from me. I took off running toward it, but before I could reach the spot, something hard connected with the back of my head. Before I had time to react, everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up, lover boy. C'mon, rise and shine.." A familiar voice called out, seductively.<p>

"Candie?" I groaned, opening my eyes slightly to find myself surrounded by darkness. The only light source was a single light bulb in the far corner of the room I was in. "Candie, is that you?"

"Well, partially." The woman spoke again before stepping into the light. "I may look like your precious, little Candie, but I'm not. Don't worry though, she's in here. Screaming and crying, begging for you to save her." Her eyes turned black as the demon revealed herself. I wanted to jump up and attack, but my hands and feet were chained to a wall. The demon began laughing at my struggles. "I'll let you out, don't worry. I'm just here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Candace. You're not the only one with a deal coming to an end soon, Dean."

"Candie made a deal?"

"You should've asked the last demon that was possessing her for the whole story before sending it back to Hell. Dean, how are you going to save Candie, when you can't even save yourself?" I sat quietly, knowing I had no answer for her. "That's what I thought." She smirked before coming closer to me and unlocking the chains. "Good luck, Dean."

"Wait-" I went to ask her if she knew a way out, but she left Candie's body in a cloud of black smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Fairly descriptive self harm in this chapter. Also, a bit more vulgar language used.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FLASHBACK~ ~Dean POV~<strong>_

_I hadn't planned to spy on her, it just happened. I just happened to be driving by, spotting a tree across from her house, with a pair of binoculars in the back of the car._

_I parked the car a block away and made my way to the oak tree. After settling myself on a branch about half way up the tree, I brought the binoculars up to my eyes and peered through her window._

_**~Candie POV~**_

_I ran to my room, tears streaming down my face. I never usually let her get to me._

_Ali. That perfect being. The perfect daughter I never could be. The daughter that made my parents proud._

_I shut the door behind me, making sure to lock it. I grabbed the box I kept hidden under my bed and tore the lid off. A small pang of relief flooded through me as I chose my tool. A simple razor blade, sharp enough to grant me the small amount of joy I didn't deserve._

_I lifted my shirt over my head, exposing my scared torso, and tugged off my jeans. I picked up the razor blade and made my way to the mirror. I grimaced at the sight in front of me._

_"I'm a disgusting excuse for a human." I thought as I stared into my eyes._

_I never used to do this, I'd only scratch. I'd take a dull pair of scissors and scratch the word "FAILURE" into my stomach, just below my belly button, until the skin was raw. But it was never enough._

_I pressed the blade into my skin, starting my process the same way I always do. I cut open the scar of the first letter, F, and watched the blood begin to trickle out. I continued on to the next letter, A, and it didn't take long for the word to be complete._

_"FAILURE"._

_That's what I am. I watched silently as the blood ran down from the word. I breathed deeply, starting to feel the release, before continuing. All along my torso were the scars of the tally marks I'd make. Each tally mark represented one of my failures. I was beginning to run out of room on my torso, so I had starting cutting my upper thighs as well. I wanted to continue my work, but a loud thud coming from outside took me by surprise._

_I looked out the window, just realizing that I had forgotten to close the curtains, and saw Dean Winchester laying on the lawn in front of the house across from ours. I quickly threw on one of the large bandages I kept in my box, put everything back in its rightful home, and put my clothes back on._

_I climbed out my window, slide down to the edge of the roof, closed my eyes, and jumped off. It was a fairly long jump, but, much to my displeasure, I landed safely. I surveyed my surroundings, wanting to ensure that my family hadn't come outside, and weren't about to see me run to the boy laying on the ground._

_I ran across the street and leaned over his motionless body._

_"Hi, Dean." I said when he opened his eyes._

_"Hey, Candie." He smirked before coughing._

_I looked up at the tree, noticing a branch swaying slightly. "That was quite a fall you had."_

_"Oh, well, you know.."_

_"Dean, how long were you hiding up in that tree?" I asked, motioning toward the branch he had just fallen off of._

_"Umm.. An hour, maybe?" He answered, a sheepish grin plastered on his face._

_I bent over and picked up the binoculars laying near him, "What did you see?"_

_"Enough." He whispered._

_I gazed down at the binoculars, unable to meet his eyes knowing that he had just watched my slice myself open._

_"Why?" He asked, sitting up._

_"Because I'm not strong enough to just end it. I can't do it. I've tried, but I can't. This is the closest I can get to freedom." I scowled, surprised at how honest I was with him._

_"Candie, not being able to "end it" doesn't make you weak, it means you are strong enough to keep going."_

_I sighed, thinking of all the times I'd heard that from the suicide hotline commercials. I tossed the binoculars on his stomach and started back to my house._

_"I'll see you tomorrow." He called out to me._

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"Candie, you were right, there is something I need to tell you." Dean said as we started walking out of an old factory and back to Bobby's.

_"Damn right."_ I thought. I couldn't help it. I almost wondered if my sudden anger was a side effect of all these possessions.

"Sam died, almost a year ago."

_"What the fuck are you talking about? Sam is alive and well back at home. Huh, I called it home."_ I almost laughed at my thoughts.

"I made a deal with a Crossroad Demon to get him back. That's a demon that you summon at a crossroad and make deals with."

_"No shit, Sherlock. I figured that out on my own. Dumb ass."_

"So, I made a deal to bring Sam back to life. Usually, you get ten years, but I only got one. And now I've got less than two months left."

_"Well, that's unfortunate."_

"So, yeah. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Dean, are there side effects from being possessed too much?" I asked, not even acknowledging the one sided conversation we were just having.

"Candie, were you even listening to what I just said?"

"Yes, Dean." I sighed, "You were telling me about how you have two months left because you brought Sam back from the dead. I'm sorry to hear that, but, honestly, don't give two shakes of a rat's ass! There is something wrong with me. I should be reduced to tears by now, but I'm not. In fact, I've been making smartass comments in my head during your whole confession! Dean, why am I not functioning properly?"

He didn't reply. He just stared at me in confusion.

"Dean, is there a side effect from being possessed one too many times?" I asked again.

"I don't know. We'll ask Bobby when we get back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah. I did not see that coming.. I'm gonna be straight up honest and say that I have no idea where I'm going with this. I really wish I hadn't written that Candie made a deal, because I don't know where to go with that... So I'll figure that out for the next chapter.**

**And now, while I'm being honest with you all, I must beg for your forgiveness. *sigh* I haven't updated in a while, and I am sincerely sorry. School's been really demanding of my attention and I've recently been really down, more than usual. Writing the self-harming Candie scene was kinda therapeutic. You may see her again later. But, for now, she's gonna go wander through a forest while I try to figure out what I'm doing with this story. Frankly, all the characters are wandering through the forest. I am hoping that I will have the next chapter up this weekend, but, as you already know, I suck at achieving these little goals I set.**

**So, before I go and stop bugging you, I'd like to give you all virtual hugs and cookies. Thanks for sticking with me! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know what I'm doing with this now! I'm so happy, I could cry! Now that I have a plan, I've realized that this story will have approximately five more chapters. So, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Dean POV~<strong>

"Dean, is it true that people who made a deal, and were possessed when their time was up, don't go to Hell, but are, instead, constantly being possessed by demons?" Candie asked, starring at the computer screen, the second I walked through the door.

"Uh, what? Could you ask that one more time?"

She rolled her eyes, sighing, "Over ten years ago, I made a deal at a crossroads, like you. When my time was up, I was possessed. I just found an article written by a priest in Alaska that states that, in cases like mine, instead of going to Hell, the person has to face being possessed a bunch and a multi-personality disorder." She turned the computer around for me to see the article, "Do you think this priest knows what he's talking about?"

I glanced between Candie and the screen, "What did you make the deal for?"

"Happiness."

* * *

><p><strong>~FLASHBACK~ ~Candie POV~<strong>

"C'mon, c'mon.. Please be real.."I whispered to myself.

"Aww.. So young and naive. So adorable."

I spun around to find a boy, who looked about my age, with short black hair and deep green eyes smirking at me. He blinked and when he reopened his eyes, they were completely black. I took a weary step back.

"Don't be scared, I don't bite." He laughed, sending chills down my spine. "What's your name?"

"Umm... My name is Candace Baker. I'm here to make a deal."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Baker. So, a deal, is it? Well, alright, what do you want?"

"I want my mother to find a husband. I want her to be happy again."

"Anyone in particular?"

"No, I don't care who it is, I just want him to love her and make her happy again."

"Very well, my dear." He smiled, approaching me slowly.

"So, that's it?"

"Not exactly. We have to seal the deal with a kiss. And remember, you only get ten years." He spoke, his body only inches away from mine.

"Okay." I replied, more to reassure myself.

He brought a hand up to my face, cupping my chin. He slowly the closed the gap between us before, forcefully, crashing his lips against mine.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Dean POV~<strong>

"The demon was right," Candie sighed after finishing her story.

"What?" I asked, confused and unsure where she was going with this.

"I was young and naive. I sold my soul to get my mom a husband, who ended up abusing me. At first, I assumed he wasn't the guy the deal was sending for my mom, or that the deal just didn't work. But, he was the one. Damn, demons."

"Candie, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I stuttered, not entirely sure how to respond.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

I stood there, awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"So, do you think the priest knows what he's talking about? Do you think I won't have to go to Hell, only have to deal with a bunch of possessions?"

"I'm not sure, I'll go talk to Bobby about it." I answered.

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll stay here and keep digging."

* * *

><p>"I dunno, Dean. These are some strange circumstances. I still haven't found a record that something like this has happened before."<p>

"Bobby, how am I supposed to save her?"

A sudden crash and the sound of glass shattering echoed through the house. Bobby and I glanced at each other before racing toward the source of the crash, Candie's room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the unannounced hiatus! I've been really busy lately and haven't had the chance to write. But I'm back now, and the words are flowing!**

* * *

><p><strong>~3rd POV~<strong>

Dean and Bobby ran to the room, finding a shattered window and no Candie. Shortly after their arrival, Sam came sprinting in, having heard the crash, as well. Upon further inspection, Dean discovered a small pile of sulfur near the window.

"Demons," he whispered to himself. "I found sulfur here, next to the window. C'mon, Sam, we're gonna go find her."

"And if we find her?" Sam asked, worried about his brother's mental and emotional state.

"We exorcise the demon out of her and bring her home." Dean barked, leaving the room. "We _**will**_ find her."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean returned to Bobby's house late the following morning. Dean had been determined and so sure he would find her. After hours of searching, Sam ended up falling asleep in the Impala.<p>

Dean spent the majority of his day searching, when he wasn't sulking at Bobby's.

"Enough, boy." Bobby growled when he found Dean starring at the computer screen. "We will find her, it's not gonna be a quick and easy process. You and Sam need to get out, keep hunting, keep trying to find a way to get you out of your deal. Here, I found you boys a hunt in Ohio. A banker blew his head off, charming isn't it. He had been complaining about electrical problems. So, you boys go save lives and hunt down some evil sons-of-bitches, and I'll stay here and keep searching for her."

"Bobby, I-"

"Shut your pie-hole and get the Hell out of my house!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Candie's POV~<strong>

"C'mon, sweetie. You know you recognize me. Please don't tell me that you've already forgotten the first boy you ever kissed." The demon whispered in my ear. He had me strapped to a chair while he paraded around me, toying with a large knife.

I stayed silent, trying to avoid looking directly into his deep green eyes. I knew who he was, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I did remember him. It's hard to forget the demon you sold your soul to.

"Candie, I don't want to have to torture it out of you, but I will." He growled, his hand encompassing my neck. He pressed the edge of the blade to my cheek, slightly adding pressure as he raked it down. I let out a muffled groan as I felt the knife cutting in to me. "Remember me, yet?"

I struggled to pull my neck away from his grasp, only to have him tighten his fist. "Now, now, sugarplum, you're not going anywhere until you admit that you remember me." He suddenly stabbed the knife into my thigh. The pain shot through me as I let out a mangled cry.

"Okay!" I cried, tears began streaming down my face. "You're the Crossroads Demon I made a deal with."

"Very good," he smiled and yanked the knife back out, causing more pain to flood through me. "Now, we can get down to business."

"Where the Hell am I?"

"Your mind. You are trapped in here with me while some idiotic demon is inhabiting your body. It isn't always this way. I don't always get to spend this time with you, only for the most part. A demon jumps your bones and then I pop in to watch to scream and cry out for help. Always for that imbecile, Dean Winchester. But, you never remember our time together. You never remember any of your time trapped inside your head."

"I'm possessed, again?" I sighed.

"Of course. But not if you don't want to be. Now that I'm able to sit down and have a nice chat with you, I can help you."

"How?"

"I can send you to Hell." He smirked at me.

"And that will help me?"

"Don't you get it? Until your soul is delivered to Hell, your body is going to be bombarded with demons. All you gotta do is come with me and go to Hell. Then, you won't have to deal with any more possessions."

"But then I'll be in Hell. Being tortured by demons. Neither of my options seem appealing."

"Do you honestly believe that you deserve a happy ending? After everything you've been through? I'd think you'd given up on that idea by now."

"What about Dean?"

"He's going to Hell soon, too. You might run in to him down there!" The demon smiled at me, trying to entice me to go.

"Can I at least talk to him first, see what he thinks is my best option?"

"Well, in order to do that, you've gotta get this bank-robbing demon out of your meat-suite."

"Bank-robbing?!"

He began to laugh at me, "What did you think the demon was doing while you were in here with me, petting kittens?"

"Well, no, but-"

"So, Candie, what's it gonna be? Come with me, or continue to have your body invaded by demons. It's your choice. This is the last time I'm gonna make this offer. It's now or never."

* * *

><p><strong>~3<strong>**rd**** POV~ ~Bobby's House~**

"Dammit!" Bobby growled, throwing his hat across the room. The tired hunter sighed and ran his hands over his face. "How the Hell am I supposed to help Dean save this girl if I can't even find any information." He rose from his seat and went to retrieve his hat, noticing that he'd left his TV on.

"Three local banks have been robbed within the past four hours. The police have found that all three robberies were made by a young woman, estimated to be in her mid twenties. Eye witnesses having been collaborating with sketch artists and have produced similar images of the woman."

A picture of a sketch of Candie flashed on the screen.

"Balls!" Bobby scowled, running to his room to suit up before going to the crime scenes in hopes of finding a trail.


	17. Chapter 17

**~3****rd**** POV~**

"Well, we figure she'll hit one of these four banks next. We've got undercover cops stationed at all four. If you'd like, sir, we can give you a call when we find her," a young, naive cop offered to Bobby.

"That'd be great. You'd sure be doin' the FBI a big favor." Bobby gave the young man a pat on the shoulder and handed him a business card.

* * *

><p><strong>~Candie POV~<strong>

"Why is this such a difficult decision for you?"

"Is there any way for me to save Dean, get him out of his deal?"

"That's what you're all hung up about? Geez, that must've been some great sex, over ten years ago. Have you even had any romantic interaction since you've been reunited?"

I stayed quiet, feeling uncomfortable and self-conscious with this new turn in our conversation.

"It has nothing to do with that. It's just the right thing to do." I responded, nervously chewing on my bottom lip.

The demon sighed, holding back his laughter, "You are just too adorable. I'll tell you what, you come to Hell with me, and I will, personally, help you track down the demon that holds his contract. How about that?"

* * *

><p><strong>~3<strong>**rd**** POV~**

"We can't get her to talk, you wanna try?" the officer asked Bobby, loosening his tie as he left the interrogation room.

"It's worth a shot. Say, why don't you go fetch us some coffee. She might loosen up if we give her some caffeine."

"Alright, but it'll be a while, our coffee maker broke, so I'll have to find a coffee shop that's open this late at night. You gonna be alright all alone with her?"

"Just fine, thanks." Bobby smiled. "Idjit," he mumbled after the cop left.

Bobby entered the room, prepared for anything this demon had planned. He sat down at the table and stared at the possessed woman in front of him. He pulled out his flask and took a swig before throwing the contents on Candie. She let out a shriek as the liquid touched her skin.

"How's that Holy Water?" Bobby provoked.

"Go to Hell!" The demon spat as the effects began to wear off.

"So, is Candie still in there?" He asked, poking at her head.

"Oh, she's in here alright. She's in here with some other demon."

"Another demon? How does that work?" Bobby asked, suddenly intrigued by this new concept.

"I dunno. Crossroad Demons are capable of all kinds of cool tricks."

"The other demon is a Crossroad Demon?"

"Yes, sir. I guess he's here to collect her soul."

Bobby suddenly began to panic. He quickly began to chant an exorcism, in hopes to rid Candie's body of both demons.

**~Candie POV~**

My mind was buzzing; this was, without a doubt, the hardest decision I had ever had to make. The demon had freed me from my chair and healed my wounds, in an attempt to gain my trust.

"When we find the demon that has Dean's contract, how to we make it cancel the deal?"

"Sweetie, let's just take this one step at a time."

"What-" I began, but was cut short when the room began to shake.

"We're running out of time. Hurry! Grab my hand if you're coming with me!" He yelled over the roar, stretching his hand out.

It was now or never...

**~3****rd**** POV~**

When Bobby finished the chant, he waited, impatiently, for Candie's slumped body to show a sign of life. Bobby rushed to her side to check if she was breathing and still had a pulse.

"Oh, no." his eyes widened in fear when he realized that she was gone. He tried, repeatedly to resuscitate her, but every attempt was in vain. Candie was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dean POV~<strong>

Sam and I had the case Bobby gave us wrapped up in about three days. As we were headed to Bobby's, an awful feeling fell over me, urging me to drive faster.

We were just a mile outside of South Dakota when Bobby called.

"Hey, we're on our way back to your place. Any luck with finding Candie yet?"

"That's actually why I called. Dean, I found her." His voice sounded tired.

I dropped the phone to my chest as I breathed a sigh of relief. I brought it back up to my ear, "Bobby, thank you."

"Dean, she's dead."

"What did you say?" I asked, rage flowing through me.

"Candie is dead. There was more than one demon in her when I found her. There was a demon controlling her body, and another, a Crossroad Demon, in her mind with her. The crossroad demon must've collected her soul. When I began the exorcism, the demon told me she was still alive, but when I finished, she was gone."

"Is she at your house?" I asked, trying to contain my anger, refusing to believe she was really gone.

"Yeah, got her here on my couch."

"Alright, we'll be there soon."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

I clicked the phone off, gripping the steering wheel tighter. I spent the rest of the drive repeating Bobby's words in my head. There had to be some way to bring her back.


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: Some mild torture is scattered throughout this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Candie... Candace... Wake up, my little sweet potato..." a familiar voice cooed in my ear. I opened my eyes slightly, just enough to see a blurry image of a damp, dimly-light room. "I knew you'd come around," the voice laughed. The Crossroads Demon emerged from the darkness, his face only partially illuminated.<p>

"I- I'm in Hell, aren't I?" I made an attempt to stretch, only to discover that I was attached to a wire rack, almost like a spider web.

"Sure are, darlin'," he smiled as he started walking toward me. As he got closer, I realized that he was dragging a cart behind him.

"What's that?"

He stopped in front of me and took the sheet off the top of the cart, revealing a vast array of tools and knives. "These are my toys. This is just day one." He picked up a Philip's head screwdriver, toying with it in his hands. "Welcome to Hell." He smiled and drove the tool through my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dean POV~<strong>

"When was the last time something in our world actually stayed dead? She's in our world now, I'm not letting her die." I shouted back at Sam and Bobby.

"Dean, you've already sold your soul, what else do you have to give?" Sam yelled. He was furious with me. He was too focused on saving me.

"I don't know, but I have to try."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, dammit. I know you're here." I called out, standing at the center of the crossroads.<p>

"Hello, Dean." I turned around to find a man smelling the flowers at the edge of the road.

"They sent me a _guy_? Seriously?" I sighed and shook my head, trying to focus on the task at hand. "Whatever, I want Candie back."

"And what do you have to give in return? Your soul?" The demon laughed at me, "Your time is almost up. You have nothing of value."

"I'll go early. End my deal early." I offered, taking a shot in the dark.

He shook his head at me," Dean, there's nothing you can do to get her back. She's down in Hell, playing with me. I am her Crossroads Demon, and she is my bitch." He smirked and began to pace around me. "She's a screamer, Dean, did you know that?"

"Shut up." I grimaced. "Why did she go? I thought she was stuck up top, just gonna have to deal with possessions."

"Until she decided to go with me. It was her choice. Granted, I did influence her decision. I told her that she could save you if she went to Hell with me." He started laughing, "She was pissed when she found out I lied. She's cute when she's angry."

"What, and now she's just stuck down there? Forever?"

"Look at it this way, you'll be down there with her soon. Well, since there is no deal here, it appears I've wasted my time. See ya soon, Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>~Candie POV~<strong>

"Good morning, Candie. It's another glorious day in Hell. Ready to begin?" the demon asked, seeming more chipper than usual.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, no reason. I just had a lovely conversation a while ago with, your Winchester friend."

"Dean?"

"Yep. He tried to end his deal early to save you. It didn't work, of course, even he knew it wouldn't. You little humans are just hilarious when you're in love."

"Could I go back up? Just for a day? I never did get to say goodbye."

He looked at me with curiosity. "Now, why the Hell would I let you do that?"

"Because I'll accept your offer if you do. I'll be your apprentice. I'll torture souls. I'll do whatever you say. Please, just let me say goodbye."

He picked up an ice pick. "You drive a hard bargain," he thought aloud, driving the tool into my shoulder. "I'll mull it over during today's session."

* * *

><p><strong>~Dean POV~<strong>

"I told you it wouldn't work, Dean." Sam sighed. He was just asking for a punch in the mouth.

"Sam, I don't want to hear it." I responded, trying to keep myself together.

"She's not coming back, Dean. It's time to bury her."

"I'm not burying her."

"Fine, then we'll cremate her. You can carry her ashes around in the trunk if you'd like."

"What the Hell is wrong with you? Aren't you suppose to be all sensitive and bitch at me until I finally open up and talk about my feelings?"

"Well, maybe I would if I wasn't so concerned about the fact that you have less than two weeks left on your deal and you don't care at all. Besides, if I'm gonna have to go on without you, then I've gotta be more like you. Dean, it's time to bury her."

* * *

><p>Bobby and Sam walked ahead of me, carrying the shovels while I carried Candie's body, wrapped in an old sheet. We made our to an open spot in the woods behind the junkyard. I laid the body down and sat next to it while Bobby and Sam started digging. I kept my eyes on the wrapped figure next to me, begging for it to move or show some sign of life.<p>

"Dean," Bobby sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's time."

I stood up slowly and picked up Candie, for the last time. I held her tight in my arms, making my way to the grave. I closed my eyes and stood by the hole, not ready to say goodbye. I crouched down and prepared myself to let go of her.

"Goodbye, Candie." I kissed her covered forehead and laid her in the ground. I stood back up and began to walk away. "I can't watch." I said to Bobby as he and Sam started shoveling dirt back in the hole.

"We'll take care of-" Bobby was cut short when we all heard a muffled scream coming from the grave.

"Candie!" I called out and ran to the sound, finding the body squirming in the grave. I scooped her out of the hole and laid her on the ground. I took out my pocket knife and cut through the ropes before pulling the blanket off her body. Candie sat up quickly, gasping for air.

"Dean!" She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling. "I can't believe he let me come up!" She threw her arms around me, nuzzling her face between my neck and shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her torso, enjoying the feeling of her alive in my arms. She pulled away, only enough to meet my eyes, not wanting to break the embrace. "I only have a day, then I have to go back. I just wanted to come up and say goodbye, and thank you, and apologize."

"There's no way in Hell I'm letting you go back." She went to respond, but I cut her off, crashing my lips against hers. "I'm not gonna let you go back down there."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! School was getting really hectic and then I got grounded and yadda yadda yadda. As of now, there will be one more chapters after this.**

**Also, I feel as though I should warn you that there is a very minor, yet slightly descriptive intimate scene towards the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Candie POV~<strong>

"What's this?" I asked as Dean handed me a necklace.

"It'll keep you from being possessed. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner."

I stared at the pendant, worried that this was his way of ignoring the fact that I was going to return to Hell, no matter what.

"Dean..." I started, initially planning to explain the conditions of my return, but losing my nerve. "Thank you." I looked up at him, staring into his gorgeous green eyes, "Thank you for everything. I'm really sorry that I'm not able to help you get out of your deal. You don't deserve to have to go to Hell. You do so much good up here," I shook my head, "it shouldn't be this way."

"Hey don't worry about that. That's my job." Dean smiled at me before pressing his lips against mine. He pulled away and sighed, "Besides, I'm not the Saint you think I am."

"You are to me, Dean. You've saved so many times. I can't express my gratitude to you enough."

"It's my job. Ya know, saving damsels in distress," he winked at me and kissed me again.

I pulled away slowly. I was already far too attached to him; I knew it would make leaving a second time even harder. I smiled at him and put on the necklace, "C'mon, let's go see what Sam and Bobby are up to."

* * *

><p><strong>~3<strong>**rd**** POV~**

"So, what's it like down there?" Dean asked, trying to break the silence. Sam and Candie were both adamant about using the time to search for a way to get Dean out of his deal.

"Well," Candie stared at him, feeling very reluctant to continue. "Hell is Hell. Every day holds something new. Umm.. Yeah.. That's about as much detail I can give you. Sorry, I know it's really vague." She twitched slightly and bit her lip, refocusing her attention on the demon book in her lap. "So, do you know who holds your contract?" Candie inquired, shutting the book and reaching for another. "

"Well, we've got a lead, but the source isn't very promising." Dean shook his head, thinking back to Sam's attempt to turn him into an organ-harvesting immortal and Bela's intel about a demon named Lilith.

"Well, umm.. I heard some talk when I was downstairs." Candie nibbled at her lip. She was worried that if she said too much, her time would be cut short.

"And..?" Sam encouraged, feeling annoyed by her hesitation.

"All I know is that it's a woman, er, actually I'm pretty sure they save she was just a girl. There was something about Adam and Eve, and something about your demon being Adam's first wife."

"Adam's first wife?" Sam thought aloud, "Isn't that-" He was cut off by Candace stifling a scream.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, rushing to her side.

She kept her eyes clamped shut and bit down hard on her lip, trying to keep herself from screaming- a trick she'd picked up after days of torture in Hell. She had her left hand clapped firmly around her right forearm. Dean peeled her hand away and pushed up her sleeve. Burned into her skin were the words: _too much - tick tock_.

"Too much? What is this?" Bobby asked, coming over to see what all the fuss was about.

"The demons." Candie said through clenched teeth, "They're listening to make sure I don't say too much. There's certain topics I can't talk about." Candie finished explaining and pulled her sleeve back down over the burn. "Tick-tock, huh, they must've lessened my time."

Dean stared at her, now covered, arm. He shifted his gaze to Candie's eyes. She gave him a weak, forced smile.

"C'mon, let's go for a drive. Just you and me." Dean grabbed her hand and led her out the door and helped her into the Impala.

The pair drove around for at least an hour in complete silence. Both of them had much to say, but neither knew where to start.

"Dean, you can't stop it." Candie voiced, finally breaking the tension.

"Stop what?"

"I'm going to return to Hell. You can't change that; it can't be stopped."

"Well, I can try."

"But I don't want you to." Candie and Dean shared a meaningful glance. This was their final goodbye; they both knew it. "I want you to focus on breaking your deal. I want you to forget about me and move on."

"Candie," Dean pulled the Impala off the road. "I will never be able to forget you. Candace, I never told you this, but you're the first girl I ever truly loved. Yeah, there were girls before you, but you were my first real love."

A smile crept its way across Candie's face, "I loved you, too, Dean. I still do. I love the way you can go from all macho to chick flick with me in a second. Deep down, you're a softy. You are the reason I'm up top right now."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I begged my demon to let me come up to say goodbye. He finally agreed under.. conditions."

"Conditions?"

"He's been trying to convince me to be his apprentice, and I told him I would agree if he let me see you one last time."

"What do you mean, apprentice?"

"I'll work with, er, for him. In Hell. I can't tell you much, as it is, they've already docked my time. Who knows how much longer I get to stay with you."

Dean stared at her, unsure what to say next.

"Dean, I want to spend my last day on Earth with you. I want this to be a day that I'll always cherish. So, let's keep driving, maybe stop at an old, run-down diner and just enjoy each other's company. What d'ya say?" Candie offered, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I say," Dean leaned closer and gently kissed her. "I say we go get some pie."

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set on the horizon. Dean and Candace laid out on the hood of the Impala, watching it go down.<p>

"How much longer do you think you'll have?" Dean asked, not wanting to say goodbye.

"I dunno, but if I had to guess, I'd say midnight. I was supposed to have 24 hours, but I think they'll still give me 'til midnight." She sighed, "Only four more hours."

Dean brushed a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He let his fingers slowly roam from her neck down her arm. She looked over at him, her eyes showing a mix of love and sorrow.

Candie began to laugh, surprising him. "My first and last romantic encounter is with the infamous Dean Winchester. First it's in a skeezy motel room, last it's in his car. So romantic."

"Who said anything about that?" Dean smirked, taken slightly aback.

"What, is the lady not allowed to make the suggestion?" Candie leaned in to him and pressed her lips to his, a warm tingling sensation spread through her body.

Dean laid a hand on the side of her torso, wanting to remember everything about her. He pulled away, forcing himself to hold back. "Are you sure about this?"

"Dean, I've never been more sure about anything." She pulled him back to her and continued to enjoy the taste of his lips, the feeling of his body against hers.

One of his calloused hands slipped up her shirt, causing her to gasp. He caressed her side and slid his hand over her torso, feeling the scars on her skin. He opened his eyes, finding Candie's open as well. They both pulled away. Dean lifted her shirt just enough to reveal the scars. He traced the word with his finger, shaking his head.

"You are not a failure, Candace." He looked up, meeting her eyes. "You are perfect." He leaned down and kissed each scar, hearing her moan softly at the touch.

* * *

><p>Dean awoke the next morning, Candie's half dressed body cuddled up next to his in the back of the Impala. He stroked her hair, watching her chest rise and fall; feeling greatful that she was still alive. He glanced at the floor and saw the anti-possession necklace.<p>

_"Did she take that off last night?"_

Panic rose within him and he began to shake Candie's body, an attempt to wake her up. She opened her eyes, very briefly and whispered to him, "Goodbye, Dean. I love you." She closed her eyes again and her breathing stopped.

"Candie?! No! C'mon, wake back up!" He screamed at the body. Dean put the necklace back on her and began to try to resuscitate her. When every attempt failed, he let the tears fall and pulled her into his lap, cradling her as the tears fell. "I love you, too, Candie."

* * *

><p>Dean pulled the Impala into the junkyard and stopped the car; his eyes her puffy and red. He glanced into the backseat where Candie lay motionless. He exited the car and pulled her limp body into his arms. He walked to the backdoor and knocked with his foot. Bobby answered the door, initially with a look of surprise and ending with a look of empathy.<p>

"Bobby, she's gone. She's really gone this time." Dean choked out, trying to keep himself together.

"Alright, it'll be alright." Bobby turned around and called for Sam. He grabbed the blanket from the table that they had used last time, "C'mon, let's go put her to rest."

Candie's body lay in the grave, wrapped in an old blanket. Bobby and Sam continued to pile the dirt, but Dean just stood back and watched. The woman he loved was gone. Why did everyone he loved have to die?

"Dean, it's done." Sam's voice rang in his ears. "Do you want some time alone?"

Dean smiled to himself, _"Yep, the old emotional Sammy is still in there."_

"No," Dean answered. "I'm alright."

Sam nodded and patted his brother's back. The trio began to walk back to the house, all in a state of mourning.

* * *

><p><strong>~Candie POV~<strong>

"I see you enjoyed yourself." The demon smiled at me, his voice rising an octave.

"I did. Thank you for letting me say go." I nodded at him, my mind still buzzing with the memories of my last night with Dean.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's get down to business. It's time for you to learn the art of torturing souls."

"I'm not so sure that can be considered an art form." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You'll see." The demon was grinning like a mad man. He snapped his fingers and I was flung from the wire web, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Welcome to Hell, my dear! You are entering Day 1 of training. And what better way to train than to simply throw you into the game and watch you squirm. Shall we begin?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So, here it is. The final chapter of _Face Your Demons_. I really hope you are all as happy with the ending as I am. If not, and enough of you demand something more, there may be a sequel. I have a rough idea for a sequel, just in case. So, enough jibber-jabber, on with the story!**

**WARNING: Descriptive torture is featured in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Candace POV~<strong>

"It's all in the wrist. See, you just jab and twist. Very simple. Now, if you really want to make them scream, you just pull it back out. Whether or not you pull the eye out with the tool is up to you. It's fun either way. Okay, now you try on the other eye." Markus, my demon's human name, instructed over the man's screams.

After about five years, in Hell time, I finally accustomed to the screams. Markus was a very enthusiastic instructor and he had me torturing souls on my first day. It was difficult to find the drive to torture, but it was getting easier with time and practice. Markus has to tell me what the poor soul did to wind up downstairs to help convince me to proceed.

"Just remember," he instructed, handing me an ice pick, "He's down here because he abused his family when he was up top."

I stared at the man's only eye, the other was still on Markus's tool. I thought back to all the times my father abused me, using the memories to fuel my drive. "He deserves it," I repeated to myself. The hate began to build, for a man I'd never even met before. Hell had a very powerful effect on me.

The man started screaming, realizing that I was actually going to hurt him. His screams helped fuel me further. A warm sensation flowed through me; the hate consuming all my rational, sane thoughts. I steadied my balance and clenched my fist around my tool. I drove the ice pick into his eye, blood spraying out onto my arm. Slowly, I twisted the tool, more blood spraying onto my forearm and running down his face. I could feel his body convulsing. He screamed even louder, begging me to stop. After twisting the tool in a complete circle, I pulled the tool out, leaving the eye in its socket. Blood splattered onto my face, bringing a smile to the monster I'd become's face. I licked away the blood on my lips, savoring the metallic taste. I stepped back, I surveyed my work, taking note of the blood running down the man's face.

"Excellent work, my young apprentice. Now he is completely blind. This makes torture even more fun; he won't know what to expect next."

"Excuse me, sir?" A young woman entered the room. I scanned the room, looking for a door, but couldn't find one.

Markus let out a long sigh, "I do not appreciate this interruption."

"Sir, he's arrived."

Markus's face contorted in a smile and he glanced at me. "Who's arrived?" I asked, not particularly caring if he'd tell me or not.

"You're first victim. You get to torture this one all by yourself. I've trained you well; I believe you're ready." Markus snapped his fingers and everything went dark.

"Good, you're awake!" Markus cheered when I opened my eyes. I was in a different room, a different man was strapped to the wire rack. "Ready to meet your first victim?"

I walked over with Markus, studying the man. He was eerily familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. I looked over at Markus; he was grinning at me, clearly expecting something from me. I looked back at the man to see him opening his eyes, they were a gorgeous shade of green. He shook his head as he was waking up.

"Where's Alistair? Who are-" His eyes locked with mine, "Candace?"

I glanced at my mentor, "Um, how does he know my name?"

Markus stared at me in shock, "You don't remember him?"

I looked back at the man. Sure, he seemed familiar, but I really couldn't care less. "Am I supposed to?"

Markus nudged me forward, urging me to look closer. The man had freckles along the bridge of his nose, making his green eyes all the more noticeably beautiful. He had full lips; I could imagine kissing them until mine were raw. I bit my own lip at the thought and leaned closer. I inhaled deeply; he smelled of gun powder, blood, and Old Spice. His eyes held mine, showing that he didn't understand why I couldn't remember him.

Staring into his eyes made a warm sensation roll through my body, but not like the hostile ones I was accustomed to. I acted on this feeling and pressed my lips to his. My hands flew, instinctively, to his neck as I ran the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip. I moaned into the kiss when his tongue danced its way into my mouth. He tasted like old whiskey and cherries. The warm sensation was building in my body and memories began to resurface.

_Dean_. The only man I'd ever loved was right in front of me, kissing me with more passion than ever. My last night, alive, on Earth with him was beautiful, magical. We were reunited once more, only this time in Hell.

A hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me violently away from Dean. Markus was glaring at me, keeping a tight hold on my shoulder.

"I remember everything. The monster that you've worked so hard to create is gone. I'm not your little toy, little puppet, anymore." I pulled away and stood between the demon and Dean, _my Dean_.

"Oh, she'll be back. I won't take long to create her again. Now, my apprentice, it's time for you to torture the man you so dearly love. Here, start with this." He handed me a scalpel with a smile.

"I'm not going to torture him."

"Oh, yes you are. Or I'll erase his memory of you. Hell, I'll erase everyone you've ever come into contact with's memory of you."

"Candie, just do as he says. I don't want to forget you." I turned to Dean to see tears in his eyes, he was willing to endure the pain just to keep our memories. "It's okay, Candie, it'll all be okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Dean. And that's why I have to do this," I spun around a drove the scalpel into Markus's torso, where his heart should be, distracting him just long enough. "I can't hurt you. If I'm going to forget you again, then I don't want you remembering me either." I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck, entangling them in the wire rack behind him. I pressed my lips to his for the final time.

I pulled away and stared into his eyes, both of us whispering "goodbye" as Markus began yelling at me.

"You insolent little bitch! Enjoy your little goodbye lovebirds." With that said, he snapped his fingers.

Dean's head drooped, landing in my chest. I untangled my arms and placed my hands on his cheeks, raising his head back up. His eyes fluttered as he began to awake.

"Where am I? Where's Alistair?" He awoke completely and stared at me in shock. He grimaced and yelled at me, "Get your demon hands of me, you evil bitch!"

I jumped back, surprised by his anger. "Dean?"

"How do you know my name?" His anger turned to panic.

I clenched my lips together, letting a lone tear fall down my face. I looked at Markus, who had a grin plastered to his face.

"Hello, gang." A different voice bellowed into the room. I turned to find a man walking through a door toward us. "Name's Alistair, pleasure to meet you, Miss Candace." He clutched my hand and brought it to his lips. "Markus," he nodded at the demon, giving him a silent command.

Markus put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the door. I stole a glance back at Dean, hoping to see recognition and love in his eyes, but instead I found hate and confusion.

"Goodbye, Dean." I whispered and waved, not caring that he didn't remember me.

* * *

><p><strong>~40 Years Later (Hell-time)~<strong>

"No, please, stop!" A woman in her mid-forties screamed as I carved my name into her forehead.

"Shut up and hold still. I'm trying to make it pretty." I gave her a sinister grin and continued my work.

"Candace?" Markus called to me.

"What?" I demanded, I hated being interrupted, even if it was my Markus.

"I bring news." He wrapped his arms around my waist, but I was in no mood for his shenanigans.

"And it couldn't wait until later? I'm a bit busy right now." I barked back, severely annoyed that I had to pause my work.

"It's about Dean Winchester." I tensed at the name, old memories of who I used to be threatened to resurface, but I shoved them away. "He's been saved. Pulled out of Hell by some angel, Castiel is his name, I believe."

"That's all very interesting, but I'd like to get back to work. I'll be with you later this evening." I smirked at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Markus walked off, leaving me to attend to the screaming woman. "Oh, hush up, I'm almost finished."

I smiled at her once more, trying to emphasize my eyes. That always got them screaming. After nearly fifty years of being in Hell, I had become a low level demon. Despite my low ranking, my job as a torture master really got me the respect I deserved. I was a demon now, living in Hell with my Markus, my mentor-turned-lover. I may be dead, but I had never felt more alive.


End file.
